thechroniclesofchuatanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynku
'''Lynku '''is an ancient molehemoth who dwells in the Darknesium Tunnels. He was resurrected by Mitchell Martin and infused with the Darknesium Power, which ended up turning him insane. He first appears in Episode Eight, where he fights Ace and Champ near Shuain Capital. History CHRONICLE 0 - THE TALES OF TRILLIUS Prior to the Guardian's emergence, molehemoths were much more common and rampant underground, though they were a lot weaker than Lynku. Despite this, they were incredibly aggressive and dangerous creatures who destroyed almost anything they saw. Due to a widespread epidemic however, all of the molehemoths had perished except for Lynku, who was hidden away in an egg for a very long period of time. His late hatching was the primary reason why he lived for such a long time; being the first and the only molehemoth to live for more than 150 years, exceed 8' in height, as well as exceed 900 pounds in weight. In the Trillius Arc, Lynku was an untamed subterranean creature whom was responsible for the deaths of over 500 people whom had traversed underground. His subterranean rampage had discouraged civilization from building, living, and even walking underground for over 300 years. CHRONICLE 1 - DESTINIES AND DYNASTIES Lynku is first seen in Episode 4 when he is revived by Mitchell Martin and Jackson Wright in the Darkesium Tunnels. At first, Lynku's duty is to burrow more passageways and expand the Tunnels; but his role changes later on in the Chronicle when he is instructed to engulf the Shuain Palace from beneath the ground. In Episode 9, Lynku succeeds in this regard, but is shortly defeated by Guardian Chuatan after using Core to damage his insides. Personality Lynku is a brash and arrogant individual who sees everyone else as hindrances in battle. Lynku is extremely competitive and won't stop until he is the clear winner in a fight. He is widely infamous for his heartlessness and his unyielding killer instinct, making him one of the most scary and fearsome creatures in all of history. Relationships '''The Darknesium - '''When Lynku was resurrected, he was hypnotized by Jackson to submit completely to The Darknesium and their goals. Because of this, Lynku's relationship with the Darknoids is very one-sided, as before he became a Darknoid, Lynku only fought for himself and was loyal to no-one. '''The Core Crew - '''It is under The Darknesium's will that anyone who is not of Darknesium Power, is to be killed, including all members of the Core Crew. Appearance Lynku is an immensely ginormous creature, whose species is known as molehemoth; a hybrid between mole and behemoth. Unlike the typical molehemoth, whose skin is brown, Lynku's skin is a pale blue. He also features a light lavender shell covering his back, stomach, and legs. Abilities and Powers Lynku is an incredibly powerful creature whom even Trillius Coradan couldn't defeat. Despite not possessing a Trillium Power, Lynku possesses incredible strength and durability comparable to the Power Guardian. Similar to Darknesium, Lynku's armor is impervious to all three Trillium Powers; though the striking difference with Lynku is that he's able to withstand Core-Powered attacks as well. Throughout the entirety of his lifetime, Lynku was never defeated in battle. He would eventually die of old age at 259 years. During his second life however, he was later killed by Guardian Chuatan, who had dealt damage from within his stomach, which had caused Lynku's corpse to implode. A tank by nature, Lynku has the strongest durability in all of ''Chuatan. ''Lynku is also very strong from close-range and can easily move around when moving under the ground. His grip is also very impressive; being able to easily walk on walls and ceilings, despite the terrain. Legend has it that his grip is so strong that nobody has been able to escape it and still live. However, Lynku's attacks are very slow and predictable; severely lacking any kind of strategy to counter his opponents. He also fights alone in every battle; seeing everybody else as a mere obstacle to his sole objective: annihilation. Lynku is the second strongest Darknoid in terms of raw strength according to Jackson Wright. Trivia * Lynku is the first major non-human character in The Chronicles of Chuatan. * Lynku is the only character in The Chronicles of Chuatan who cannot speak English. * Lynku is the only character in ''Chuatan ''history to live for over 250 years. He is also the first non-human to be resurrected.